Flames Go Higher
by newportz-princess
Summary: Kaitlin Cooper has just returned from boarding school and comes across the resident bad boy, Ryan Atwood. Ryan/Kaitlin. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz, But! drum roll please I own the plot. W00t! **

**Summary: Kaitlin Cooper has just returned from boarding school and comes across the resident bad boy, Ryan Atwood. **

**Just so you know: Ryan and Kaitlin have never met before. Ryan is a bad ass, because I love him that way. Reviews are love so please leave me one, and not to say "can't wait for the SS" or "Ew, Kaitlin and Ryan, like, ewwww. RM 4 LIFE!" **

"Oh my god, Kaitlin! You've grown up so much," Marissa Cooper bear hugged her younger sibling, which creeped Kaitlin out a bit.

"Yep," Kaitlin responded, not really interested in her sisters small talk.

"So, how has school been?"

"Obviously not that great if I've been suspended," Kaitlin replied with an eye roll.

"Oh, right," Marissa said, a little unsure of what to say.

"Where's Mom?" Kaitlin inquired, not even really caring if her Mom was there or in Africa, but the awkward silence was pissing her off.

"She's waiting by the car. Apparently she didn't want to embarrass you, so that's why I came inside," Marissa explained.

"Yeah, 'cos you were so much better," Kaitlin muttered.

"Did you just say something?" Marissa asked nonchalantly.

"No," Kaitlin replied in an accusing tone.

Marissa's expression was somewhat of confusion, "Okay…" she said.

"Hi baby!" Julie yelled ecstatically.

"Hey Mom," Kaitlin returned with a fake smile.

"Come on, lets get your bags in the car and go for dinner at the Yacht Club," Julie said excitedly.

Kaitlin let out a small 'I-can't-be-bothered' sigh and hopped in the front seat of the car, leaving Marissa and Julie to attend to her bags.

"Someone's in a good mood," Marissa remarked.

"Marissa, that's not very nice. She's your sister, give her a little credit," Julie said with a frown.

"Fine," Marissa dismissed.

"Thank you sweetie. Alright, off we go," Julie and Marissa got in the car.

Once they started driving Julie said, "your father talked to the Harbor School, and they've agreed to letting you attend…if you want to leave Montecito, that is."

"Definitely, I cannot stand those bitches for any longer," replied Kaitlin.

Julie was a little taken a back at her daughter's choice of words, as was Marissa.

"Um, yes, so we'll go and talk to Dr. Kim tomorrow," Julie recovered from her surprise.

"Cool," Kaitlin responded, facing the window.

* * *

"My god, this place hasn't changed a bit," commented Kaitlin as the three Cooper women entered the Newport Bay Yacht Club.

"See, you're wrong there; the bathroom doors have changed," Marissa said, laughing.

"Ah," Kaitlin responded, rolling her eyes as soon as Marissa turned the other way.

"Hello ladies, can I get you anything?" A female waiter asked.

"Uh, can I have a diet Coke," Kaitlin requested. The waiter nodded and wrote the order down.

"I'll have the same," told Marissa.

"Right then, your drinks should be out very shortly."

"Thanks," Marissa called out after the woman as she walked out back.

"Where did Mom go?" asked Marissa, her eyes darting around the club.

"Who cares? Appreciate the time we have alone, because once she's here you'll wish she wasn't," Kaitlin answered.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my little sister?" Marissa asked.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I've grown up."

"I never, in a million years would have thought you'd turn against Mom," Marissa said.

"Did you ever think you would?"

"No, but I did. And since we went through all that, now we're closer than ever," Marissa smiled.

Kaitlin nodded.

"Here are your drinks," the waiter placed a tray with two tall glasses on Marissa and Kaitlin' table.

"Thanks," Kaitlin said, taking it off the tray and sipping it immediately.

"Call if you want anything else."

"Will do," Marissa said.

"Hello, sorry girls. I was looking for my Purse," Julie sat next to Kaitlin, which did not get a lively response.

"If it's okay, can I use the bathroom?" Kaitlin asked.

"Of course baby!"

Kaitlin enraged at the last word, but kept it inside as she dragged herself to the toilets.

She closed off a stall and played around with her hair and make up. Kaitlin dipped her hand into her handbags side pocket and emerged with lip-gloss and eyeliner.

After carefully applying the expensive cosmetics, Kaitlin opened the stall door and did a once over of herself in the larger mirror; pleased with what she saw, Kaitlin turned around to leave the bathroom and join Marissa and Julie, but something caught her eye, no actually someone caught her eye.

"Uh, I don't think you're allowed in here, or are you a shim?" Kaitlin inquired of the blond haired young male sitting on the huge windowsill.

"Funny, and no, I'm not a shim. If I was that'd be way fucked up and my parents would put me up for adoption," he replied.

Kaitlin actually laughed at that, "What the hell are you doing in the ladies room anyway?"

"I'm a perv," Ryan replied nonchalantly.

Kaitlin wasn't sure if he was joking or not, "honest and direct, I like it-"

"Ryan," he introduced.

"Kaitlin."

"Uh-huh, well, maybe I'll see you around…Kaitlin," Ryan jumped out the window and walked out of Kaitlin' view.

Kaitlin smiled to herself and made her way to the table of which Marissa and Julie sat.

"You were gone a while," Julie noticed.

"Um, there were a few people in there," Kaitlin lied.

"I hate it when that happens," Marissa said, sipping her diet Coke.

"Totally," Kaitlin responded, sipping her drink also.

"What's with the smile?" Julie asked with a curious smirk.

"Oh nothing," Kaitlin' coy smile caused an eyebrow raise from Marissa.

"How about we order in, I'm not really in the mood for this," Julie suggested.

"But we already…okay," Marissa agreed.

"Is that all right with you honey? I mean we came here to do something special, but…"

"Mom, I'm totally cool with it," Kaitlin replied, chugging back the rest of her Coke, then walking out to the car.

"She'll be interesting with alcohol," Marissa remarked, motivating a look from Julie.

"Joking!"

"Hmm," Julie murmured.

**Review like your life depends on it. LOL. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh.**

**I actually didn't think this would get any reviews. I had no clue other people shipped Ryan and Kaitlin. Anyway…review and hopefully enjoy.**

Later on that night, Kaitlin was upstairs in her new bedroom – bored as hell. Determined to liven her night up, she treated down to the main room and encountered Julie.

"Mom, is it okay if I go for a walk?"

"A walk? At 9 p.m.?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. You know my room is great and all but I just need some air, unpacking and moving stuff around, equals back pain and stress. Hence the walk," explained Kaitlin.

"I guess that'll be fine, just come straight home after…and call me if you get worried and-"

"Bye Mom," Kaitlin interrupted Julie's motherly rant of requests.

Julie's face softened, "bye baby."

Kaitlin gritted her teeth and walked out into the vulnerability of the night. She walked slowly along the boardwalks and took everything in. The ice-cream parlor her, Marissa and their Dad used to go to passed her by, just like time seemingly had.

As Kaitlin reached the Pier, she took a long breath, letting the cold air induce her body. Kaitlin closed her eyes and smiled.

After a quiet minute, Kaitlin opened her eyes and looked down at the water below her…or at least where the water should be, the tide was out and was far from coming in.

But something under the Pier caught her eye, a spark or something to that effect.

Eventually making her way beneath the Pier, Kaitlin found the light she'd seen before…it was being held by someone, a blonde, blue eyed someone.

"Hey stranger," Ryan greeted her with a sly smile.

"Hey," Kaitlin replied, sitting down next to him.

"You smoke?"

"I've never tried…that, but I've had actual cigarettes," Kaitlin replied, motioning her finger to Ryan's joint.

"Oh…well there's a first time for everything," Ryan prompted.

"True, but not tonight."

"Uh-huh, so what you're saying is, is that we'll be seeing each other again?"

"It's possible," Kaitlin responded with a flirtatious smile.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be in bed, because, wow, it must be hours past your bed time," Ryan teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"I know," Ryan gloated.

"You're so full of it," Kaitlin accused.

"Precisely," Ryan inhaled deeply, then blew the smoke right in Kaitlin's face, which caused her to start coughing.

"Chill Kaitlin," Ryan laughed, tapping her back.

"Warn me the next time you plan on doing that," Kaitlin said, gaining her bearings.

Ryan shrugged and inhaled again. Kaitlin watched him contently, she felt safe with him…god knows why.

"What?" Ryan noticed her staring.

"Nothing," Kaitlin shook her head, and then asked, "Why are you under here?"

"My Mom got pissed off and told me to find somewhere else to stay for the night."

"So you decided to hang under the Pier and get high? Possibly get washed out to sea?"

"That was the plan, well, except the washing out part," Ryan said.

"Crap, do you know the time?" Kaitlin asked in sudden realization.

"Uh yeah, hold up…" Ryan got his cell phone out from his pocket.

"It's going on 10. Is something wrong?"

"Eh, just my Mom is probably wondering where I am," Kaitlin responded.

Ryan laughed, "Who gives a shit?"

Kaitlin gave him a look, a look of endearment.

"Not me," Kaitlin replied, relaxing again.

"You sure you don't want to?" Ryan held out the joint again.

"I'm sure," Kaitlin reassured.

"You want something to drink?" He offered a silver flask.

"Not tonight," Kaitlin looked out to the water and took a deep breath.

"Fine by me," Ryan gulped a large amount of straight vodka into his system and smiled.

"That's the stuff," he commented.

"How old are you?" Kaitlin randomly asked.

"Seventeen, you?"

Kaitlin's stomach turned upside down, _should I lie?_

"I'm fifteen," she admitted quietly.

"Woah, you could definitely pass for my age," replied Ryan, in shock.

"So you don't have a problem?"

"Nah, what the fuck's age anyway?"

"I don't know right? Age sucks! Especially mine…you know because you're not sixteen yet, but you're still older than fourteen, but fourteen is just above thirteen, so basically-" Kaitlin started.

"Shut up, Kaitlin," said Ryan, with an amused smile.

"Sorry, I don't usually ramble like that," Kaitlin said, a little embarrassed.

Ryan shrugged, "no big. Just relax."

"It's kind of hard to relax with a tide coming in, incredible fast, and it being freezing!"

"Here," Ryan removed his black leather jacket, which Kaitlin wasn't sure if he was wearing it because he's in a gang or not, because that'd be kind of creepy, hot, but creepy.

"Thanks Ryan," Kaitlin slipped the jacket over her shivering frame and was immediately comforted by the smell of Ryan's cologne on the material.

Ryan stood up and started walking, which completely confused Kaitlin.

"Uh, Ryan! Where are you going, you can't just leave me here!"

"Who said I was leaving you, you're just slow," Ryan called back.

"Ughh! Can you wait for me at least?" Kaitlin began to run in Ryan's direction.

Ryan waited laughing, with his joint hanging from his mouth.

"Now my shoes are sand central, thanks a lot," Kaitlin said, even though she didn't care about the state of them.

"It's what I'm here for."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Do you need a destination?" Ryan asked.

"No, just curiosity," Kaitlin replied.

"Well I was going to go to the liquor store, just down there," he pointed to a little store down the end of the Pier.

"Okay. Lead the way!" Kaitlin's confidence was about as high as Ryan.

After walking for a couple minutes, they came to the door, which had an 'open' sign hanging from the doorknob.

Once inside, Ryan made his way to the back of the store; where the spirits were.

Kaitlin stood outside, waiting for him, wrapped in the warmth of Ryan' leather jacket. She let out a small laugh at the state her Mom would be in right now. Turning her attention back to the liquor store, she spotted Ryan bee lining for the counter with two bottles of vodka in his coarse hands.

As Ryan approached the counter she noticed the person serving him flinched for some reason. In a state of confusion, Kaitlin took a closer look and saw Ryan holding up the corner of his wife beater and showing the server a silver gun.

"Oh my god!" Kaitlin muttered.

The cashier gave Ryan some money and let him take the vodka for free. Kaitlin didn't know whether to stay or not.

_Poor Indian dude_, thought Kaitlin when she saw that the cashier was in tears.

Seconds later Ryan emerged and handed Kaitlin one of the bottles.

"Lets go," he said nonchalantly, like absolutely nothing just happened.

"You think I didn't see what just went down?" Kaitlin stopped him.

"And…?"

Kaitlin shook her head in disbelief then asked, "Can I see it?"

Ryan laughed and pulled the gun out.

"You're a strange girl Kaitlin," Ryan remarked, letting her hold the gun.

"Where'd you get it?"

"I know the right people," Ryan said vaguely.

"Right," Kaitlin gave the gun back to Ryan and sighed.

"I have to go home," Kaitlin announced.

"Why? So your Mommy can sleep easy?" Ryan teased.

Kaitlin bit her bottom lip and gazed into Ryan's eyes.

"So, lets say, hypothetically, if I was to stay, where do you plan on taking me?"

"I was hoping my bed," Ryan admitted with a smirk.

"You're such a perv."

"You did meet me in a girls bathroom."

"True. But since we aren't at your house, where can we go?" Kaitlin asked.

"To hook up?"

"No! You're so disgusting, I mean to be for the night."

"Dunno. We could get a room at a motel or something, I have some cash," Ryan suggested.

"If you have cash, they why did you hold up that store?"

"I just like watching him squirm," replied Ryan.

"You have no morals whatsoever do you?" Kaitlin asked slash teased.

"None that I'm personally aware of," Ryan said.

"What do the tattoos mean?" Kaitlin asked, noticing the black markings on Ryan's arm for the first time that night.

"Doesn't matter," Ryan replied.

"Oh-kaayy," said Kaitlin, not certain on what he meant by that.

A silence filled the air around the teenagers, not necessarily an awkward one, but still a little nerving for Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin!!" Marissa yelled in the distance, Kaitlin could see her older sister running towards her and Ryan.

"Ugh, that's my aggravating sister Marissa," Kaitlin told Ryan resentfully.

"I know her, she's in my year...or she was in my year before I got kicked out of Harbor," Ryan said.

"Where do you go now?"

"Union."

Kaitlin gave him a confused look.

"Newport Union, it's a shit hole," Ryan said.

"I'm guessing it's not private?" Kaitlin mused.

"Nope, far from it," Ryan responded.

"God! I finally caught up to you!" Marissa exclaimed. Kaitlin rolled her eyes.

"Who's this?" Marissa asked when she observed Ryan.

"Ryan," he introduced, "we were in the same History class," Ryan prompted. And once Marissa thought for a minute she shoved him in the chest.

"Oh my god, I so hated you. You used to write raunchy notes and super glue them to me. Come on Kaitlin. Why are you hanging out with this jerk any way?"

Ryan laughed, along with Kaitlin. "I'll see you around," Kaitlin told Ryan with a smile.

"Definitely," replied Ryan before he walked off, leaving Marissa and Kaitlin alone.

"What the hell do you call this Kaitlin? Walking out and being with him!"

"I hardly _walked out_, Mom told me I could go for a walk, so I did. It was just a coincidence I saw Ryan again," answered Kaitlin.

"Saw Ryan _again_?" Marissa echoed. Kaitlin nodded in response.

"When did you meet Ryan?"

"It doesn't matter. Look, can we just go home?" Kaitlin more demanded than asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Marissa said following Kaitlin to Marissa's car.

**Quick update, mainly because I already have 3 – 4 chapters written of this and I want feedback before I write more. Thanks. Oh and please review!**


End file.
